Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to contactless power transfer systems and more particularly to systems for contactless power transfer in portable image detectors.
Typically, imaging devices are used for the purpose of medical diagnostics. The imaging devices include an image detector that is used to detect the image for diagnostic purposes. The image detectors are either fixed or portable image detectors. The portable image detectors operate on batteries, which may comprise non-rechargeable or rechargeable batteries.
Non-rechargeable batteries typically are replaced after a fixed period of time. Generally, rechargeable batteries are used to extend the time between battery replacements and are cost effective. Conventionally, rechargeable batteries are recharged by an inductive coupling system that operates at frequencies measured in kilohertz. The operating frequency of the inductive coupling system generates electromagnetic waves sufficient to affect the image detector and degrade quality of the image by introducing artifacts in the images.
There is a need for an improved system and method for battery charging.